Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest relates to cloud computing services. For example, users may have multiple devices that are associated with a cloud computing environment. The devices may have established communication sessions through which messages may be sent. Conventional cloud computing service providers are continually challenged with the task of maintaining the established communication sessions while conserving power and/or system resources of the various devices.